


Human monsters

by jeffyartist1347



Category: Humantale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffyartist1347/pseuds/jeffyartist1347
Summary: A young monster who lives on the surface struggles with their identity can see past the illusion.





	1. True Sight

Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. They say to protect themselves the monsters cast an illusion spell over the race to portray themselves as human. Some believe it was to give humans a false sense of security, others believe that it was to blend in better when they finally escaped. Some believe that there were already monsters on the surface hiding in human form. That's just a legend; right? 

Many years later… Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return. 

“Did you hear the rumors they said that a young child freed monsters from within the mountain?”

“But they don’t look like monsters.”

“Well, that’s what they claim to be. I even saw one use magic.” 

“That sounds terrifying.”

A young adult hears the two older women gossip. ( _Monsters?_ _I thought I was the only one.)_ They listen as they explain what they saw on tv. The monsters have come from the mountain led by a kid they met the mayor and the child was an ambassador. They spoke of a barrier and magic.

“I want to see these monsters.”

They head home. As they pass by the mirror in their room they stop. The image staring back at them is not a human. Looking deeply at their reflection, as their big red eyes stare back, they reminisce about when they were younger. They have been this way for as long as they can remember. Looking in the mirror they see the truth and ask their parents why they look so different. This young child called __ was giving a lesson about albinism. __ had white hair and red eyes. That was not what they meant. Even though they could clearly see that their parents also did not look human, they nevertheless did not mention this to __. They had tried to ask them if they were monsters but the parents dismissed __ as though they were just having an active imagination. They have since moved out and now live in a small town apartment. Did they really not know? It was so plain to see for __. Or are they the ones not seeing things. Only one way to find out. __ gets on the bed and pulls out their laptop. 


	2. Research

With a quick google search, they are easily able to find numerous articles on the event. So many news sites and media have done at least one article about the infamous monsters that have returned to the surface. Some were skeptical of them even being monster other were amazed by the magical abilities the so-called monster possessed. 

“There has to be footage or the interview somewhere. Ah, there it is.” The video plays the press conference with a group of monsters. The human Frisk the interviewer called them was speaking for the monsters along with the king. Their eyes widen as a panning shot of all the monsters there were shown. 

“They are monsters. Yes! I am not the only one. Wow, there are so many different kinds of monsters. I wonder if I will ever meet them.” __ flops down in bed and sighs. One hand scrolls through the internet another hand is holding the food they got before coming home while the other two type messages to their online friends.

\--:Hey did you see the news about monsters coming from the mountain?

BM:Yeah. They… look like humans.

\--: See this is what I was trying to tell you. No one believed me when I told them. 

BM: Ok. so… what now. If they are anything like you, I doubt they’re evil.

\--: I don’t see them as human but I don’t think they are evil. I want to meet them. But they are so far away.

BM: I live pretty close to Mt. Ebott. I don’t live in town, so I didn’t hear about it until recently.

\--: Lucky. I want to meet them. What do you think I should do? I mean I live in the same country.

BM: how far are you exactly?

\--I live in the same providence. Maybe a day's drive. I mean I could drive there. What do you think? It is not like I have to worry about an in-person job. Would that be creepy?

BM: You are a monster that looks like a human. I don’t think driving for a day to see the biggest news story in the history of the world would be any creepier than that.

\--: That’s what my parents tell me (that I am human) but all I see when I look in the mirror is a monster.

BM: Man, I wish I could see it. Like, “Wow! This is the real you!” type of thing.

\--: I mean I could draw it. …. Something like this.

*Pic sent*

\--: It is just a sketch don’t judge.

BM: ………

\--: What?

BM: Well… it’s just… uh…

\--: I was too lazy to draw the areas where clothes should be.

BM: Well your laziness has me seeing you as a naked moth creature and I don't quite know how to feel about it.

\--: I didn’t even draw those parts, geesh.

BM: Yes, because I don’t have a vivid imagination that is totally not betraying me.

\--: Stop being creepy

BM: I’M NOT THE ONE WHO BASICALLY SENT MY FRIEND A NUDE.

\--: It is not a nude it is a fucking drawing. 

BM: Is the drawing wearing clothing? No. I rest my case. 

\--: Do I have to put censor bars on my drawing because you can’t stop being a perv?

BM: YOU SENT A NAKED DRAWING OF YOURSELF! AM I JUST SUPPOSED TO BE “Ah, yes. You look lovely. So furry and soft. Such art. Much fluffy.”?

\--: fuck you i didn’t even draw the body.

BM: DON’T SAY THAT AFTER SENDING THIS! 

\--: ima gonna mute you for a little. You said you wanted to know what I look like. There you go. Now shut it.” They get offline face red after having that very awkward conversation.

“Maybe I will see what is going on.”


	3. A Humerus Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A picnic at the city park.

The next day they pack up some stuff to go on ‘vacation’ in Ebott city. Things like essentials, clothing, and food were the first thing they packed. They take as much stuff as they need for an extended stay. The best course of action they decided is to stay in a hotel for a couple of days. It would be easier to go exploring the next day after they have settled in.

They walk around the city just minding their own business. After not having much luck, they decide to go to the park. At least, there, they can rest in the shade. -- walks into the entrance and spots a lovey bench resting under a large tree that keeps it shaded. Enjoying the lovely weather they stroll through the park before coming to sit on the bench.

**“** **hey there.** **”** They jump at the sudden noise looking up at the person who spoke. A large heavy-set man with white hair, who they see as a skeleton, speaks to them. He must have noticed the prime sitting spot also. 

“Oh hi.” They look them up and down inquisitively. “Mr. skeleton… I am sorry I don't know your name.” His sockets go dark giving him an intimidating aura. 

**“how did you know that?** **”** His voice gets deeper and decidedly less friendly.

“Oh, wait, can you not see it too?” -- looks down at their hands. “Weird.”

**“hm…”**

“Oh right, my name is -- what’s yours?” They hold out a hand. His eyes seem to glow blue. He must be checking them.

**“...** **”** The white dots return to his sockets. He seems to determine that they are not a threat and softens his expression… even though it doesn’t actually change but subtlety for them. They look down at their hand still held in place in the air.

“Um?”

**“hm? oh. sorry. usually, i’m the one instigating a handshake.** **”** He takes their hand. A whoopie cushion farts the sound echoing loudly from his palm.

“...” It takes a second for the joke to register.

**“** **the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. never gets old. names sans.”**

“Oh, I get it now. That was quite humerus.”

**“** **yeah. really tickles the old funny bone.”**

“That's so funny I’m at a moth for words.” Sans smile widens slightly.

“NYHE!”  They  j ump and the strange sound and look over at the person who made it. A fit young man with red hair wearing strange clothing towers over the two of them. To them, they only see a really tall skeleton. He looks frustrated. Maybe they are related. 

“OH MY GOD. REALLY? I GO SEARCHING FOR YOU SANS AND THE SECOND I FIND YOU THE FIRST THING I HEAR IS A PUN?”

“Does he do it often?”

“INFURIATINGLY SO.”

“They are funny though. Not to be rude but are you two related?”

“HE IS MY BROTHER. SO… YES.”

“Cool. I wish I had a sibling,” they say in a happy way. “We could do all kinds of stuff... Oh, right my name is - Noctuid. What’s yours?”

“I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! THE GREATEST MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD.”

**“** **yeah, you’re also the only one.”**

“SHUT UP SANS!”

“Hmm. Is it true you can use magic?”

“YOU TOLD HER THAT?!” He yells at Sans.

**“no bro they figured it out.”**

“HOW?”  Sans shrugs.

“Um, I think I am a monster, at least I believe so.”

“...HOW?”

“I look in the mirror and I don’t see a human.”

**“** **uh… ok.”** Both of the brothers stare in disbelief. Papyrus's mouth is agape but is speechless. 

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” The gazes of the two skeletons start to make them uncomfortable. “Do you not see yourself the same way?”

“NO…”

“So I guess I am the weird one then. Great. I guess I will leave then.” They turn to look for a way out of the situation. ( _shit I feel so embarrassed_ )


	4. The Value of Different Perpectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning about the past.

A small child with brown hair styled in a bob runs up to them. There is a transparent floating child following up from behind.

“Hey who's your new friend.” They seem quite friendly. This must be the kid that became an ambassador. 

“... Hi.” The ghostly child seems to say something to the other.

“My name is - Noctuid” They look at the ghost, then at Frisk.

“I’m Frisk. Are you a monster like my friends?”

“Yes I was born on the surface, but no one believed me when I told them.”

“There were already monsters on the surface?”

“Yes, not a whole lot but there are at least a few in different cities families mostly. I don’t think they notice either.” 

“But… If you were born on the surface… How do you know you’re a monster? Did your parents tell you?”

“No, they don’t even know that they are monsters.”

“...but then… How?”

“I see myself for who I truly am.” The ghost kid looks a little concerned. They say something to Frisk. “I thought I was just crazy or something. I felt alone for years.”

**“** **hmm… probably got some true sight or something. I mean… you see me as a skeleton.”**

“True sight. I thought… I mean, I do see you like that. Is that what this is?”

**“** **yeah. i mean… who knows what else you can see.** **”** He looks over to where the ghost is floating. 

“You mean them?” There is a ghostly ‘Eep!’ As they duck behind Frisk. Their red eyes peek over Frisk's shoulder.

**“** **of course i can see the kid. not really hiding now, are they.** **”** He winks at them in an almost knowing manner.

“Here let me show you something. You see two hands right? Give me your hand.

**“ok kid.”** They place both hands in his palm. Another two hands are felt while the others are still on there.

“You feel that?”

**“neat trick kid. got a few tricks myself.”**

“I guess that wasn’t so impressive. I guess I just never had anyone believe me. I don’t know how to do magic so this was the only thing I could think of.”

**“** **magic ain't that hard for a monster. but… eh… not really sure if you are a full monster. don’t even know if half monsters are possible.** **”**

“Not everyone in my family is a monster. It is possible aunt Sophie has kids and she is married to my uncle Mori. He is a monster, but Sophie isn’t. Why is that bad?”

**“** **hm… not sure. could mean that you have no magic, or…** **”** Sans looks at their soul; it looks like a human soul with a white outline. Determination is their soul trait. 

Stats 

Hp:7000

Df:120

At:160

Mp:???

Hh:???

Exp: 0

Lv: 0

He seems to be sweating a little.

“What?”

**“** **nothing.** **”**

“Um, you don’t look so good.”

**“** **i’m fine.** **”**

“Are you sure? So can I do magic?”

*shrugs* **“** **who knows.** **”**

*sigh* “I just wanted to come here for answers. Maybe I won’t find out.” They kick the dirt looking down embarrassed. Papyrus grabs Sans lifting him in the air to go talk to him at a distance and sets him down.

“I KNOW THAT LOOK. WHAT’S WRONG? DID YOU SEE SOMETHING STRANGE?”

**“** **if by strange you mean question marks for magic and healing… no…** **”**

“QUESTION MARKS FOR MAGIC. DOES THAT MEAN IT IS INCOMPREHENSIBLE? 

**“** **i don’t know. it could mean anything. never had question marks show up before.** **”**

“WHAT SHOULD WE DO? LETS THIS NEW MONSTER JOIN US, OR LET THEM DO THEIR OWN THING?”

**“** **probably better for them to figure this stuff out for themselves. not to mention the whole ‘half-human’ thing. for all we know, their magic could be vastly different from ours. could explain the question marks.** **”**

“SO… WE COULD HELP THEM OR THEY COULD HURT THEMSELVES TRYING TO FIGURE IT OUT ON THEIR OWN.”

**“** **...** **”**

“SANS. PLEASE. WHAT SHOULD WE DO?”

**“** **i don’t know. never encountered anything like this before. i think they might need help learning magic… but i don’t think having them stay around a bunch of monsters is a good idea either. they are part human. i think they need a mix of monster and human culture.** **”**

“WELL, WE CAN PROVIDE MONSTER CULTURE. NO ONE ELSE CAN. MAYBE WE CAN BECOME THEIR FRIEND AND HELP THEM OUT.

**“** **i don’t know…** **”**

“I THINK WE SHOULD GET THE OTHERS OPINIONS.” Papyrus walks away to talk to the others. Sans sees him talking with the others. They get up to walk over.

“Yo who’s this nerd?” Noctuid jumps out of their skin staring when they see the tall fish monster walking towards them and stare at her like deer in the headlights.

“Undyne you are scaring the poor child.” The tall goat woman speaks.

“Though I d-do have to parrot your question. Who are they?” They look to the short lizard monster.

“Hi I am Sablina Noctuid.”

“O-oh. ok. H-hi then.”

“Or were you being more specific?” 

“Specifics would be nice, y-yes.”

“I am a moth monster, and I just want to learn more about who I am.” The goat woman speaks up. 

“You are a monster? I wasn’t aware there were monsters on the surface.”

“Only small families. Usually one or two per town. But no one knows who they are unless they are really old.” The old goat-man with a blond beard finally speaks up.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Only the older monsters know that they are monsters but they never talk about it. They just looked surprised when I asked and quieted me down. Maybe it was taboo.” They rub their arms very uncomfortable by the line of conversation. “They just look down worried. I thought I might be crazy for the longest time. Everyone I talked to made me doubt my own eyes. I thought that maybe I was seeing things.”


End file.
